Im not a child
by Arukea
Summary: Re-done now its better i hope :3


IM NOT A CHILD

Yea re-write of this Fic now that im better at this im just fixing up my bad stories ^.^; they are in holoform I went off the pic by….on DA

"Come on damn you work!..." "BEE! Quit yelling im trying to work?" yelled an irritated Optimus "Sorry Bossbot I was just mad at my game…. I didn't mean to upset you…." Optimus sighed and look at Bee.* Bee im sorry I didn't mean to yell im just tired and over worked…" Optimus said running his hand through his hair "Oh…. hey I got a idea! You want to take a break and come play with me" asked Bee cutely " well… fine I guess it would be ok for a wile…." Said Optimus not entirely sure about this.. "So Bee what game are you playing?..." Asked the older Mech trying to be nice to the little bot… Bee just smiled so innocently that Optimus couldn't help but smile back, 'Pokémon XD Gale of Darkness" Bee said happily "oh, the game you got from Starfire last Christmas…" When Bee didn't say any thing Optimus look at him, to see Bee zoned out.

_What Bee is doing on the game: Shadow (that's what I name him:3) had just arrived at the port with Jovi, who ran a head and bumped in to the big mean guy (Hehe cant remember his name XP) and Shadow stepped in front to protect her but the tree people came to help then Shadow and Jovi went to the shop and a sailor offered to evolve Shadow's Eevee. _"Hey _Optimus_?" Optimus shook his head snapping out of his daze, "uh yeah what is it Bee?" "well I was wondering if you could help me?" Bee asked sweetly. "uh ok what with?" "well im not sure what to evolve Eevee in to? What do you think?" "Well I don't know Pokémon very well but the cat like one looks cute but strong like you Bee" "oh you mean Espeon….ok ill chose that one." _Im glad Optimus is playing this with me…wait did he say I was cute?!_

_3 hours later_

"wow I didn't think playing such a childish game with you could be so fun…." Optimus said laughing

"HUH C-Childish game what's that suppose to mean?..." Asked Bee defensively. "Uh well just that Sparklings would play games like this that's all….." Optimus said knowing the he really hurt Bee's feelings. "So your saying im a Sparkling!" Bee yelled tears threatening to fall… "Oh Bee I didn't mean it like that but your are kinda young…." Optimus said gently not wanting to upset Bee any more than he already was. Bee was silent as Tears fell down his cheek …. "Oh primus….Bee please don't cry im sorry this might make it worse but I just meant that at times you act like a kid but its cute and I don't mind I didn't mean to up set you"

Just as Optimus said that Bee suddenly hugged him tightly "I-Im sorry I over reacted…. I mean every one calls me a sparkling and I need to grow up B-But I never thought YOU would call me that" he said tears falling again. "Oh Bee…. I didn't know people said that about you...you know I would never do any thing to hurt right?" Optimus said rubbing Bee's back calming him down a bit. Bee sighed and snuggled closer to Optimus. "Yes I know it's just that,.. well, never mind…." "Bee what is it you can tell me any thing I wont judge you I promises so please tell me." Bee trembled slightly as he spoke "well its kinda embarrassing for me to say but" Bee took in a breath before speaking "Optimus I-I love you… but I know we can never be together because you're my leader, mentor…" Bee confessed burring his face in Optimus's chest. Optimus was shocked '_He...loves me__ Bumblebee love's me…..__ And even better..._'

Bee…. I-I love you too I just didn't no how to tell you…. It doesn't matter if im your leader or mentor as the humans say: "love knows no bounds" Bee's eyes widened "R-Really?" carefully Optimus gently lifted bees chin looking him strait in the eyes before lightly brushings his lips over Bees hovering just a few centimeters seeing if Bee wanted this he didn't want to rush bee in to any thing... gently Bee closed the remaining space between them with a gentle but loving kiss... When they parted Bee face was red as the potion link carried (XD Yep I just went there! ) "Optimus…" Bee said softly as he cuddled up to Optimus's chest, "yes Bee?" Optimus cooed as he ran his hand through Bee's soft blond hair. "D- does this mean that we are together now?" Bee asked sheepishly Optimus chuckled softly at his innocent's Yes Bee it does" "Hey Prime I ha- uh… am I interrupting something?" asked an embarrassed Rachet. "wha.. rachet!?" Bee had a horrified look on his face as he fell off Optimus and landed hard on his aft. "Bee are you ok?!" asked a worried Optimus "yes im ok just really embarrassed "im sorry Bee, Prime, I'll just leave now…" Rachet said as he awkwardly walked off… "well that was fun, I've never seen Rachet so uncomfortable" Laughed Bee "Yeah that was pretty funny" Optimus said as he pulled Bee up and in to a warm embrace. "I love you Optimus" Bee said sweetly as Kissed cheek. "Come on Bee let go some were quieter" Said Optimus with a wink, Blushing Bee followed him to his room looking forward to the night ahead.

**A/N **Well I think this turned out better than when I first wrote this Hehe ^.^; oh well I got inspired to re-write this after watching 'the new Law and order:SVU' I hope this one is better than the first. I would love comments and constructive criticism but no flames please I know im not the best writer but I try and im getting better. ^.^


End file.
